


叁

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya
Summary: 三则





	1. 三之一

雨。树都是往上长的，争那一点空子，树叶搭着树叶，树枝岔着树枝。雨落不下来，都叫树叶托住了，从这一片上面流到那一片上面，到最后洒下来一点，淅淅沥沥。

土地还是被浸湿了，积满了落叶的经年见不到光的土地，堆在下面的叶子都沤烂了，上面的叶子吸饱了水，一脚踩下去吱的一声，然后第二只脚，第三只脚，都踩在同一个地方。

第四只脚踩到外面，两个脚印坑连在一起，积的泥水涌过去，泛起腐烂又香草木味道。

整个树林都是这个味道。没有人知道这个树林有多大。第一个穿着黑衣服的人走过去，然后第二个人，第三个人，第四个人披着蓑衣，戴着箬笠。雨从树上滑下来滴到他身上，蓑衣渗水，里面的衣服叫打湿了。

他的手里拿着一个拳头那么大的铃铛，走一步，摇一下。他摇一下，走一步，前面的三个人和他一样。

赶尸匠抬起头，雨刚好滴下来打到他鼻子，一滴顺着鼻尖流下去，积在他的人中里面。他再一低头，雨落下去，被他伸舌头舔掉。

尝不出来味道。他好久没吃东西了，不知道多久，树林里遮天蔽日，耳朵里面能听到雨水落到树上的声音，刷刷刷。有一点点光，不知道从哪里漏下来的，灰白色的，只够赶尸匠看清前面一点点路。他不知道现在是什么时候。树林里没人，白天也可以走，但不能过午，阳极阴盛易生变。

这一趟他从宜陵走过来，一路上走得还算是顺，师傅说进了辰州尸体就好赶了。进辰州了吗？他哪里知道。树林望不到边，雨下个不停，尸体都抹了药，倒是不怕水。他还要走过久？想要歇一歇，可眼看去哪来一个有顶的地方。

他压了一下帽檐，晃一下铃铛，尸体迈开步子，继续在树林里走。

他的耳朵好，听到有流水的声音。溪涧是不能走的。他好奇，朝流水声的方向过去，眼前的树分开向两边，露出来一条道。尸体在前面走，头直不起来，耸动的肩膀上面露出来一个隐约的屋脊的影子。

哪有人会住在这种地方？

赶尸匠顾不得那么多了。他的蓑衣都浸透了，里面的衫贴在身上，裤裆都浸了水，脚底板走得发痛。

他抻长脖子往屋子那边看，有亮，还真的住了人。

再走进一点，他看到屋子是搭在一个石头垒的台子上面，背依山，就一间，侧边贴着山的地方起了个吊脚的小楼，下面竹杆子撑着戳在地里。那里比他现在走的地方高一些，石头台子又高一些，屋子建在上面，门口站了一个人，远远的看不清是谁。雨终于叫他看到了，刷刷刷往下打。石台外面围了一圈溪水，看不清从哪里来的，也看不清往哪里去，快涨得跟岸一样高了，上面搭了一座石桥。他摇一摇铃铛，尸体往石桥上走。

远远的，那个人看着他，大约是看见他了出来的，没说话转身又进去了。

这就是答应了的意思。赶尸匠松了一口气，把尸体赶到侧边吊脚楼的下面。那里本来拿席子围住，现在开了一个角，是主人放他们进去。

他一抖手腕，铃铛咣啷啷响，长吟：喜神进店————

尸体一个挨一个走进去，进去了转弯，贴着墙壁站好。里面是间柴房，味道奇怪得很，不臭，反而像香的。堆着的无非是柴火。他先不管这些，走过去检查尸体。药没有叫冲掉，尸体还可以保持三天，他又补了两道符。

角落里有道小门，不知道什么时候开了，又或者他才看见。他走过去，门里面漏出来光和暖意，爬两截梯子上去，是厕所，一个黑色的木桶放在中间，里面装满了滚烫的水，腾着白气，下面架起来烧了柴火，水咕噜咕噜滚。

他叹了一口气，先解开衣服放在墙边架子上，箬笠，蓑衣，里面的衫，裤，全脱掉，脱得精光。他这才觉得冷，雨水的冷是往骨头里渗的。

他赶紧爬到桶里，水漫上来，从桶沿溢出去。水里面滚着什么东西，他捞了一颗起来看，是草药。水被柴火烧得很烫，草药煮熟了，药性出来，逼他发汗。蒸汽腾了一室。他觉得自己是不是被人放到锅子里煮了。

柴火算得刚好，不一会熄灭。水开始变温。他爬出去，衣服叫人收走了，给他留了一块巾，他拿起来擦干净身体然后就着围在腰上，赤着脚从另一头的门走出去。

门接着主屋，这一边是灶台，看着好久没用了。隔着主屋，火塘间在另一头，有个人背对着他盘腿坐在上面，他的衣服也晾在旁边。

他走过去，脚底板擦到地，刺挠挠的又痒又疼。

他走进了，才看到那个背影虽然佝偻着，其实很年轻，短短的头发在头上扎着毛刺，听到动静往他这边看了一眼，火塘里的火刚好舔了一下，这个人的颧骨好高，被烁得一亮。

他跨到火塘边，背对大门盘腿坐下。这个人也不说话，就看了他一眼，转回头去摆弄手里的东西。是个锅子。这个人在拿刀切腊肉，切完了一片片沿着陶罐子里面的弧线贴好，半埋进火塘边的灰里。火塘正中间支着三角形的架子，上面架了一个铁锅，里面在煮苞谷红薯荞麦混合起来碾的面。从梁上面垂下来四五个火钩子，都挂着一个罐子，大大小小的不一样，不知道在煮什么。

空气里还是那股像香味又不像香味的味道，掺进去烧火的烟味，还有辣味，酸味，还有草药的味道。赶尸匠的鼻子都灵。他闻了半天，草药味是他旁边这个人身上发出来的。

师傅教过他怎么看人辩物。他没猜错，这里是巫师的住所。

他旁边的人把半埋的陶罐盖子掀起，里面立刻飘出来腊肉煎出油的香味。赶尸匠咽了一下口水。巫师拿钳子把其中一个钩子上面的罐子取下来，打开，什么味道都没有。是水。他把罐子里的水倒进陶罐里，刺啦一声，腊肉纷纷从陶罐的内壁脱落下来，随着汤沉浮。

杂粮面也煮好了，巫师从旁边的架子上拿下来一个小坛子，从里面捡出来几块东西，扔进去。酸香酸香的，不知道腌的什么肉。

他默不作声，赤脚踏着火塘旁边的地，烫得疼，又满舒服的。

巫师递给他一个碗，一柄长柄的勺子。

他心里戒备巫师要对他不利，想到自己从进屋开始已经暴露在巫师的势力范围下，这时候防备也晚了，心松下来，拿过来舀陶罐子里的汤。

他贪肉，舀了小半碗肉，再盛进来放了腌肉的杂粮面。当地人都是这么吃的， 他已经习惯了。巫师在旁边拿一个石臼捣东西，里面是盐，茶叶，姜还有胡椒，捣得碎碎的，倒进陶罐子里面。

他唯独吃不惯辣，喝了两口泡汤的杂粮面，又酸又辣，辣得他流眼泪，身上是真的暖和多了。

巫师：你把脚抬起来给我看看。

这是巫师第一次对他说话。

他捧着碗，把脚翘起来。巫师从火塘一侧往他这里挪，抓着他的脚，仔细看。

他喝掉了最后一口。巫师说：你叫蚂蟥咬了？

巫师讲话有点奇怪，不知道是就这个腔调还是住在这里不常和人说话。

他吸一下鼻子，点点头。

巫师拿手碰他脚底一个一直痒的地方，碰一下，外面痒，肉里面钻心地疼。

巫师：只扯掉了一半，另一半钻到里面去了。

他说：你是巫师啊？

巫师点点头：我是砦巫。

说着坐回去，把石臼清一清，从火塘边的排着的簸箕里面捡出来几颗扔进去。

难怪会住在这里。赶尸匠想道。砦巫是不能住在寨子里面的。不过都看到砦巫了，说明附近住人的寨子的不远了。

巫师：你从哪里来的？

对方都报了家门了，他不好意思不说，答：龙古坪。

巫师挑挑眉毛，抿嘴。他长得小，一抿嘴两边脸颊鼓起来，像含了什么东西。

巫师：你是麻老司的徒弟？

他点头。

巫师问：你师傅咧？

估计是不信他年纪轻轻可以一个人赶三具尸体。他还是从宜陵出发的，巫师不知道。

他说：去桐安那边喝酒，回来的时候栽到沟里，把腿摔断了。

巫师噗嗤一声笑出来。

他说：摔到沟里还在抱着他那个坛坛喝酒，别人把他从沟里捞起来，他还说莫拉我我还可以喝，没醉。

他学得惟妙惟肖，巫师笑得往后仰，颈子拉开来很长，下面从背到腰，一条流利的线。

他问：我怎么没听说过你？

巫师指了指外面，靠近院子角落的地方有一堆新土，上面插着一根绘了彩漆的杆子。

巫师说：还没有满一年。我还不能到寨子里去。

砦巫是守寨子的，砦巫死了，埋进土里，一年以后捡骨，新的砦巫洗过老砦巫的骨头，将老砦巫安葬好，砦巫才算是换了。这期间寨子的事情只能找别的砦巫解决。

巫师端详他：你怎么会做走脚的匠人？

这个问题他走到哪里都有人问，去宜陵，主家也问过。他心情好就答一点，心情不好就瞎说。巫师还没上任，长得也显得小，他心里偷偷把巫师叫成小师傅。

他反问：我怎么不能做走脚的匠人？

巫师的头歪到一边，他眼睛又圆，看起来真的就是小孩：你长得满英俊，麻老司怎么肯收你？

巫的，蛊的，走脚的，神婆，端公，这个地方缺不得，又和他们不亲近，说这几个职业一般人做不了，做的人都要缺一门。倒不一定是哪一门。像赶尸匠，只收丑得连老婆都讨不到的。

他是外乡人，有一天傍晚走到龙古坪，倒了，哪家的姨娘看他可怜，给了他一口水，他就留在龙古坪了。麻老司住在龙古坪，他去麻老司家门口转。麻老司出门走脚，他偷偷跟着，帮麻老司赶跑了一条发狂要扑尸体的狗，麻老司就收了他做徒弟。

龙古坪的人不记得他叫什么姓什么，也不记得他有没有说过，也不在乎。外乡来的人，姓什么都一样。他刚去的时候个子还没有现在这么高，都管他叫伢子，后来跟着麻老司学手艺，当地人叫赶尸匠是要尊称一声老司的，可他是个外乡人，别人又有点看不起他，一来二去伢子老司叫在一起，管他叫伢司。

他讲完，说：那你怎么当的砦巫？

小师傅停下动作，把石臼里面捣烂的东西混起来搅了一下，说：脚抬起来。

他听话抬起脚，小师傅挪过去，把他的脚抱在怀里，手捞起来石臼里的东西在他脚底涂，涂完一只涂另一只。药草很烈，涂在他脚底像刀子割肉。他忍着疼，让小师傅涂完。小师傅把他的脚放下来，脚底面火，又拿出来一把捆好的草药放在他脚前面，让火烘出来的气熏他的脚。

小师傅：你忍着吧。

他忍。过了一会脚底奇痒无比，小师傅制止他：别挠。

小师傅拿出来一根银色的錾子，一头尖尖的，一手抓住他一只脚，手指在他脚底板上按摩，錾子往脚中间一点。

一股剧痛把他的脚撕开，他痛得叫起来，声音都变调了，脚本能地要往回抽，被小师傅一把抓住，呵斥：别动！

那股痛还在继续，小师傅的手紧得和钳子一样。终于小师傅伸手在他脚底一掐，啵一声，痛爆开，小师傅抓着一个东西，手指飞快一捻，扔进火里。

火塘漫起来一股甜甜的腥味。他痛得都没力气了，被小师傅把另一只脚拽过去。

小师傅看了看，满意：好了，没有了。

伢司松了一口气。

小师傅：我给你止血。

他又将伢司的脚抱起来，往上面细细地涂药膏。

本来伤口很疼，药膏涂在上面变得清清凉凉的，再渗到伤口里面，变成一阵阵的酥麻酸痒。小师傅抓着他的脚，一个个地搓他的脚指头，搓到哪一根蜷起来，就改去按摩他的脚底，指甲留了一截，嵌进他被蚂蟥咬出来的伤口里头。

他嘶一声，弯腰去抓，小师傅躲开，他挨近，把小师傅弓起来的腰一搂，搂到自己怀里。

他只围了一条布巾，小师傅上身穿了一件对襟的无袖褂子，里面是光的，下面是土布的阔脚裤子。土布软，他一把把人搂到怀里，土布揉在两个人之间，小师傅里面的轮廓就从土布下面显出来，贴着他的背、胯，两个人像天生打成一对的，严丝合缝。那个圆圆弹弹的屁股分两瓣，中间刚好嵌进去他的家伙事。

他早就硬了，远比小师傅给他的脚涂药早。小师傅还抱着那个石臼，胳膊从两个开到腰的袖口伸出来。他的手滑进袖口里面，捏小师傅盖在褂子下面的乳粒。小师傅哼了一声，靠在他身上像满惬意，手上继续捣石臼里面的药草。

小师傅的胸口不像姑娘家那样软绵绵的，但是另一种好摸，两边的乳尖都给他捏在手里头，掌心拢着那块肉，一撮，小师傅的身体就颤一下，下面屁股瓣就挤在自己身上。

小师傅打他的手，他松手，小师傅像个泥鳅从他身上滑下去，也从褂子里滑出去，裸着上身去放石臼，脚踩到一个簸箕，里面已经晒干的药草颠了一下。小师傅弯腰在哪个簸箕里抓了一把，又跳回他身上，窝在他怀里。

他再一次掐住小师傅的乳头。小师傅在择那草药，仰起头，脖子拉得老长。他低头去闻小师傅的脸，说不清楚是什么味，鼻子抵在脸颊上面，再舔一口，舔到咸的。小师傅骂了一句他听不懂的话，扳住他的手往下面探。他隔着裤子摸小师傅的东西，摸上去已经半硬了。小师傅往他手里蹭，他又伸手去捏那个屁股，一攥一把肉，隔着土布腻在他手心里头。

他把小师傅的裤子扯掉，小师傅岔着两条腿让他扯。他自己的巾掉在地上，被他一踢差点踢到火塘里面。

小师傅裸着缩在他怀里，抓着他的胳膊，问：你会不会跟男的搞？

他从后面看小师傅，搂在自己怀里，矮是不矮，就是窄窄的，小小的。

他说：会，怎么不会。

男的和男的，女的和女的，女的和男的。这里自古是化外之地，山穷水恶，不讲天地君亲师，不懂仁义礼智信。原来朝廷在这里设的官叫安抚司，后来叫宣慰司，就是忌惮蛮民悍勇，什么都做得出来。

他去摸小师傅两瓣屁股中间的那个洞口，在褶上戳一下。那个口被他戳得一缩。小师傅跟着一动，叫他：把手给我。

他摊开一只手，小师傅握紧拳头在他手掌上面一挤，一股异香扑鼻，黏稠的褐绿色汁液从小师傅的指缝间渗出来滴到他手上，一下子积了一滩。

小师傅把剩下来的草药扔到口里嚼，边嚼边说：你搞，没事。

他掬着那一滩汁液再去摸小师傅的屁股，汁液糊在洞口，手指尖蘸一点，往里面探。触手摸到热的，蘸了草药的汁摸起来滑溜溜，他的手指一插到底，在里面慢慢地摸、抠，把汁液涂开。小师傅给他摸舒服了，倚着他，还眯眼，嘴巴里面哼哼什么，好像有调子，他听着耳熟。

但是他没有空去想，小师傅的屁股紧紧地绞着他的手，像张小口拼命往里嘬。他都馋了，在里面草草抽插了两下，拔出来手，挺着自己的腰就要往里干。

小师傅挣：你太大了！

他哪能让人跑了，紧紧箍住怀里的腰，哄：我慢慢进去。

说完他就干进去了。哪还记得要慢。那口子浸满了草药汁，又滑又软，又紧紧地贴着他，一个劲吸他。他忍不住就挤开裹着他的软肉往里进。小师傅被顶得朝前耸，又给他抓回来，屁股拍到他卵蛋，啪一声。

他全干进去，舒服得叹了一口气。小师傅直打摆子，手撑着他两个盘着的膝盖要起来，根本没力气，头垂着，被从肩膀上透过来的火光映亮一个光滑的脊背。

他伸手去捏小师傅胸前的红点，另一只手摸那岔开的胯间又软下去的东西。

他说：我错了。

小师傅骂：滚出去！

他都不生气，过去在那个发抖的脊背上挨一挨，说：好，我滚出去。

他又把小师傅骗了。他托着小师傅屁股往上推，本来插在里面的家伙一点点给拔出来，粗长，盘着筋，沾着药草的汁液，立在毛发中间。小师傅也提腰，都快要拔到头了，他伸长手一拉，小师傅跌回来坐到他胯间的凶器上面，一下子吞入，屁股肉挤在一起，人往后仰，头勾着靠在他肩膀上，叫出来：嗯——

他一偏头咬人家脸颊，说：你不是满喜欢？

他说的是小师傅又在他手里头硬了。

小师傅生气了，又有什么用？被他干到里面，身子软软地倒在他身上，连嘴巴都被他凑过来捉住，舌头嘴唇一并含进去咬。

小师傅的手还扣着他膝盖，他抓住，拉着去碰两个人相连的地方。

他说：我在干你。

说着一挺腰，小师傅一颤，溢出来的叫喊全被他吃掉。两个人胯贴胯背挤胸嘴对嘴地干在一起，小师傅的腿被他扳起来一边挂到肘窝上，皮肤真滑，脚尖绷得紧紧的，他一动就在空中一勾，晃晃悠悠地像踩着火塘里的火。

雨还在下，打到屋顶的瓦上，噼啪噼啪。外面的溪水不知道淹过石桥没有。寒气进到室内，把火塘的热气逼得只在这小小的一块，都快逼到他们背上。他们都不在乎。干到了酣处，他抓着小师傅的屁股往自己的家伙上摁，小师傅摆着腰吞他。两个人的拍子对到了，爽得没边，皮肤黏着皮肤腻出来汗，轮廓合在一起，叫火光一撩看起来是一个动着的活物。

小师傅干得很爽，手放在胯间打，打了两下被他抓住，摁在起伏的肚子上。他让小师傅靠着他，仰着，他的家伙给拉出来，又插进去。他把小师傅的两条腿都抱起来，摆成一个给小孩把尿的姿势。

他把小师傅一抬，身子悬空，再一放，他一挺腰，小师傅落下来被他干到底，要挣动都没有力气挣动，只能叫两声，声音不比一个猫子大。

他一下，一下，干得小师傅在他身上一弹，一弹，那个口每次遭干进去就收紧，又抵不住，被他插开，里头软嫩湿滑，像是张真的口在把他往里咽，真是说不出来的销魂。

小师傅的两条腿岔着，在他臂弯里颤颤巍巍。火光把两个人连着的地方照得很清楚，褐绿色的药草汁混着两个人流的东西糊在那里，打起了泡，闻着有股腥膻的香气。他看得仔细，小师傅下面那个口被他撑得开开的，一缩一缩，屁股上的肉直颤，看着很可怜。

小师傅耐不住了，讲话都有哭音：你动一动。

他像哄小孩：好，我干你。

他把小师傅抬高，放开，最后一下重重地往自己身上摁。小师傅嘤咛一声，胯间物事抖动，白白的一滩在空中划个弧落到火塘里面，叫灰吸走了。火跳了一下，好像一瞬间变了点颜色。

他得意，贴在小师傅耳边说：我把你干到了。

他抱着小师傅的屁股往里干，边干边说：我就在里面到，好不好？

小师傅还颤抖着，痉挛得停不下来，哪里有空理他。他就是欺负人，抱着那个屁股又干了十几下，低吼一声全给在里面。他好久没跟人做这事，积攒了很多，过了一会拔出来，他的东西跟着往外淌，从那个还合不上的口一点点流到小师傅的腿根上，混着药草汁，往火塘间铺的木板上滴，变成一个个椭圆形的印子。

小师傅连骂他的力气都没有，眯着眼缩在他怀里。他看不到小师傅的脸，只看到一层毛刺一样短的头发里的一个旋，就往那里亲了一亲。他想小师傅为什么愿意跟他搞？自从先秦设郡，陆陆续续有人迁到这里居住，先来的防着后来的，生存的空间得一点点抠出来，再变成先来的，警惕后来的人。总有人进到大山里。他自己不就是逃进来的？

他是个外人，落不了地，生不了根，一辈子都是外人。但他知道这块土地上的冲突从没停止过，汉与夷，新与旧，这里的土地是浸着血的，几千年来杂处形成的利益关系盘根错节，埋在这土下面。

小师傅是要帮他，还是要害他？他宁愿相信都不是，他们就是两个萍水相逢的人。他还在学校，还有学校读书的时候学过这么一个词。可是一个走脚的哪会和一个砦巫萍水相逢呢？一个伢司。一个小师傅。他知道麻老司。他听说过自己。他认得自己。

可伢司又觉得不是。这间小小的，与世隔绝的屋子，修在树林里，被雨围住，像一个独立存在的世界，他们坐在里面，可以不去管外面，不去管寨子，不去管往辰州的路，不去管他要替他师傅还人家买酒的钱。他只管小师傅就好了。小师傅那么好抱。他又有点恍惚，想到他第一次进龙古坪的时候也是这么觉得的，小镇起的吊脚楼一排排贴着山，另一头插在水里，远远地有一两个人说话，显得愈发安静，路边趴的一只黄狗撩起眼皮看他，好像觉得他满可怜。

彼时他饥寒交迫，狼狈不已，觉得是假的，外面明明死了那么多人，他的家都没有了，怎么这里像什么都没发生过？

还是说外面才是假的？他突然觉得这个世界是一重套着一重的，他逃走的那个外面套着龙古坪，龙古坪的那个外面又套着这个房子。那会不会还有？在更外面，或者更里面。他低头看小师傅一眼，忽然有点心虚。他见过外面，小师傅没有，或许对小师傅来说世界只有这一重。他不知道外面都发生了些什么。

可是他不能说，会法术的人从不轻易让别人知道自己的名字，一个名字就可以下咒，这是师傅告诉他的。他只好把小师傅搂得更紧。

小师傅被他勒到了，说：你怎么这么大的劲。你不困吗？

被这么一说，他突然就困了，眼皮黏在一起睁不开，几天连着赶路没能好好休息，积起来的觉等着他睡。小师傅牵着他的手站起来，他被牵着，绕过火塘，走到火塘间的那一头，一副黑的布幔垂着，小师傅撩起布幔，后面是一张床，他被小师傅牵着往床上一倒，小师傅的手抹他眼皮：睡吧。

他睡着了。再睁开眼，他站在屋子外面的院子里，月明星稀，那根彩绘的杆子插在他脚边。他往屋里走。一推门，火塘熄了，他踏上去，冰的，他往布幔那里走，走着走着脚用不了了，他倒在地上，往布幔那里爬，手磕到地上咔咔响，骨头从皮中间戳出来。他伸长手，指尖是一截裹着烂肉的骨头。床上躺了一个人。他伸手抓住那个人垂下来的胳膊，五根尖刺一样的骨头扎进去。那是他的胳膊。床上的人是他。他没有醒。他已经死了。

他从梦中惊醒，一边胳膊垂在床外面，上面并没有伤口。

他跳下床。火塘里的火还剩一点星子，木柴放在旁边，应该已经烤干了。他走过去把火重新拢起来，再加进去几块新的柴。火又旺了。他穿好摆在床边的衣服走出去。小师傅坐在屋外廊下劈柴。雨还在下，溪水的水面起伏，将将停在石桥下面。

小师傅一边劈柴一边在唱歌，唱的是：

水有源，歌有头，

句句丧歌有缘由。

歌师得知天根由，

请你给我讲清楚。

要讲清，说不完，

天地奥秘玄又玄。

下至泉壤上九天，

问混沌，说黑暗，

或问日月怎团圆，

黑暗混沌多少年？

才有人苗出世间。

玄黄老祖传混沌，

混沌传盘古，

九番洪水三开天。

才有日月星光现。

小师傅的嗓子很亮，歌声清脆，不像他说话的时候有点含糊。可惜雨太大了，歌声进到雨里就没了，剩下调子，他认出来，就是小师傅昨天晚上唱的。

——是昨晚还是今早？他分不清楚。天仍旧是那个灰蒙蒙的样子。他要走了，抹在尸体上的药再只能管两天。

小师傅看到他了。歌声戛然而止。小师傅放下柴刀，站起来，走进屋子，把几个饼样的东西从火塘旁边的簸箕里揭下来。

小师傅说：你帮我拢了火啊？这几个粑粑你带着吃。

他把粑粑收到怀里。小师傅又走出去。

他跟着小师傅走到屋外面。小师傅坐在竹凳上劈柴，他走过石头垒出来的台面，走下台阶就是柴房，一样开了一个角让他进去。他走过小师傅背后，突然觉得很不舍得，又觉得惭愧。他回头，对小师傅说：外面在打仗。

小师傅眨眨眼。

他说：日本人马上就要打过来了，他们有飞机，还有炸弹。飞机就是能在天上飞的铁鸟，肚子里面装着炸弹，飞到你头上，把炸弹扔下来，就没了。

他说：什么都没了。

他的家也没了。

小师傅突然伸出手，将他垂下来的手握住。

他被手掌心的一点点热蛊惑了，那手指尖又是凉的。他脱口而出：我姓黄。

像小心翼翼地捧出来一个宝贝，滚烫的，捂在身上捂热的。

然而小师傅又眨眨眼，没有说话。

他有点失落，轻轻地将那只手挣开，说：我走了。

他走下台阶，走进柴房。尸体都在里面，按他昨天布置的样子贴着墙壁。他披好蓑衣，戴上箬笠，手里的铃铛一摇，高唱：喜神上路————

尸体一个接一个走出去，他跟在最后面。

伢司驾驭尸体走过石桥，雨落进溪流里激起水面翻滚，险些要漫上来淹住人和尸体的脚面。他不该，但他回头看了一眼，小师傅坐在廊下。是不是在劈柴？是不是在唱歌？是不是在看他。

伢司走进树影里。

 

天还是那个天，像将将要暗又像将将要亮。他不知道自己走了多久，只觉得雨是无边无际的，树也是无边无际的，好像他再也走不出去了。

怀里揣的粑粑吃的只剩一个，可是他不饿。寒气一丝丝扎在他肉里。他想到之前在火塘边上烤的火，怀恋起来。

脚底下是湿泞的泥土，走到哪里都一样。他都不知道师傅教他的的辨方位办法管不管用，自己是不是迷路了？

忽然听到一阵流水声，他寻着走过去。

石桥架在溪流上，溪水涨到石桥下。石头台子垒在溪水里面，上面盖着屋子，一间，旁边有个吊脚的小楼。屋子里面有光，透出来，外面站了一个人，看到他没说话就走进去了。

他跟在尸体后面走过石桥，吊脚楼下面开了一个角，他把尸体赶进去，一具一具贴着墙壁站好。都是新死的尸体，主家懂规矩，各项准备都做好了，他赶起来很容易。过清化的时候有人暗中给他使绊子，他就知道这一趟不得好走。

他一具一具地检查尸体，还好，药还能撑两天。而他又回到了他昨天在的地方。

他从柴房一角的楼梯爬上去，大木桶里的水热好了。他进到桶里。是什么时候中招的？他想。如果是中招了的话。

洗够了，他浑身暖呼呼的很舒服，从桶里爬出去。架子上挂了一身褂子配裤子，旧的，勉强够他的体格。他猜是老砦巫的衣服。死人的东西。

他把那身衣服套好，走出去。火塘边一个人背对着他坐着。

他跨到火塘边，正中间的火钩上挂着一个罐子在煮，里面咕噜咕噜地沸着像茶又像汤的东西。小师傅在切姜糖。脚边的簸箕里放着几个已经硬了的粑粑，他连自己怀里剩的那个一起贴到火塘边上，等粑粑变软，撕开成一块块的加到罐子里。

他坐着烤火。小师傅把切好的姜糖加到那个罐子里面，立刻扑出来一股甜味。粑粑渐渐煮胀了。他拿起放在一边的勺子和碗准备捞粑粑泡汤吃，小师傅伸过来一只脚踹他：急什么。

他又把勺和碗放下。小师傅扳起他的脚：呀，你又叫蚂蟥咬了？

他说：不可能。

他明明是小心挑着路走的，也用了办法。

小师傅伸手在他脚板心一掐，那个地方的肉里面有个东西动了一下。

小师傅说：是蛊。你防不到的。

小师傅的指甲留了一截。虽然巫蛊是两家，但是道理差不多，蛊师会使巫术，巫师也会下蛊，所以要把指甲留一截，里面可以嵌进去药粉。

小师傅的指甲正嵌在他脚板心里，还往里抠。他吃痛，脚底被指甲硬撕开一个口子，但没有流血。小师傅还拿那个银色的錾子往他脚上捅。捅到哪个地方，他忽然疼得钻心，錾子尖往外一挑，硬挑出来个什么东西，一半在外面，一半还在他肉里面，一点一点地蠕动。

小师傅拿一条布巾把他脚的上半截捆住，让他把脚抬着，下面放了一个碗，里面盛了半碗说不清是香还是臭的液体，还有一点血味。

小师傅说：你别动，让血饵把它引出来。

小师傅说着站起来，被他一把抓住手。他冲口而出：你去哪里？

小师傅不介意他问，也像不知道他揣测的是什么，语气很好地答：柴不够了，我再去劈一点。

他松手。小师傅一边说话一边往外头走：天下破了……

他想起来，奈何脚上的蛊还在往外拔，没拔出来一厘都叫他疼得头顶冒汗。他想叫，又想起来小师傅嘱咐他不要动。外面柴刀一下下斩在洇了湿气的木头上，小师傅唱：

讲起混沌有根基，

我有一句来问你：

洪水泡天有根源，

叫声歌师听我谈，

洪水泡天有几番？

自从洪水泡天地，

混沌黑暗谁在先？

清水泡天有几番？

清浊相连无有天。

我把天地谈一谈，

乾坤暗暗如鸡蛋，

千层万层包得严，

谁人知得这根源？

密密匝匝几千层，

三五相交看不清，

听我一一说混沌。

他浑身一凛，自脚板心泛开来一股麻，麻遍他全身。他觉得脚底在流血，大着胆子往血饵里面一看，一个黑黢黢的东西伏在里面动，把血饵吸进去再吐出来，恶心死了。

小师傅在外头叫：把血饵给我留着！我要用！

他把视线从血饵上移开。止血的草药他认得，从簸箕里面挑出来敷在脚上，站起来往外走。小师傅又开始唱歌：

当时黑暗生黑蛋，

黑蛋生出众神祖。

五条黑龙往外钻，

九大名山包在内，

包罗万象天地产。

混沌出世劈两半，

众位老祖才出生，

混沌里面生黑水，

放出黑水放光明。

汗青又出世，幽湶变滇汝，

混沌从此十六路。

他站在门边，从侧后面看小师傅。小师傅知不知道他过来了？应该知道吧。小师傅在意吗？小师傅防着他吗，就像他防着小师傅？小师傅和从清化开始就跟着他给他使绊子还下蛊的人是一伙的吗？

他又觉得在落个不停的雨里这些事都无所谓了。雨水从檐上滴下来，顺着石台的坡度渗进一道道缝隙里面。小师傅低着头劈柴，露出来衣领到头发的一截颈子，上面有一颗痣。

他记得小师傅左边眼皮上也有一颗痣。

小师傅多么好看。他走过去，一瘸一拐，脚底下的草药挤到地上咯吱响。越走近，越觉得小师傅怎么看都好看。走到近前，他伸手去碰小师傅脖子上的那颗痣，快要碰到的时候停住手。他等着。

小师傅在唱：

一路生幽湶，幽湶生浦堤，

浦堤生滇汝。二路生江泡，

三路生玄真，四路生泥沽，

五路生汗水，六路生提沸，

七路生雍泉，八路生泗流，

九路生红雨，十路生清气，

十一生菩提，十二生重汗，

十三生里浯，十四生丘浬，

十五生洞六，十六生江沽，

江沽出世才造水土。

手臂跟着一下一下地动，那颗痣跟着一下一下地跳。

他的拇指摁上去，很热，脖子很冷，小师傅一缩：你做什么！？

他抓着小师傅的胳膊把人从竹凳上拖下来。柴刀掉在地上。小师傅躺在石台上，被他压在身子下面，胸口压着胸口，小师傅动弹不得。

小师傅的脸红了，抽出来一边胳膊打了他一下：起来。不跟你搞。

他凑过去用下巴顶小师傅的下巴：为什么不跟我搞？

小师傅没好气：你太大了，疼。

他说：那你不是也满爽。

小师傅翻了个白眼。他撑起身体，小师傅翻过身就往屋里跑，他追过去，在堂屋把小师傅追到了，一拉，小师傅歪了一下，跪在地上。他把小师傅往地上摁，一手扒掉了小师傅的裤子。

小师傅在堂屋地下的土灰里扑腾了两下，又骂了一次：你做什么！？

他说：给我看一下。

他说着扒开小师傅那两半浑圆的屁股。小师傅害臊了，趴着，头往胳膊里一埋。他仔细端详那个口，是有一点肿。

他伸手过去碰，一碰到小师傅的身体就一缩。他问：疼啊？

小师傅埋在胳膊里摇摇头。

他张口往上舔。小师傅惊叫一声，无奈胯被他把住了，只好拼命缩屁股，那个口也跟着缩，猫子一样嘤嘤叫：脏……

他的舌头在往里顶，抽回来，说：不脏。

他在外面绕着圈舔。小师傅那里的毛不多，被他口水一渍全部贴在皮肤上，前头的那个东西颤巍巍吊着，他一边舔一边伸手过去拢着前后动。小师傅的身体直打颤，哼叫都闷在臂弯里。

他把那个口舔湿了，也把小师傅打的半硬，手贴着褂子里显出来的脊背往前滑，捏着那截露出来的颈子，问：昨天用的药呢？

小师傅哼一声。他把脱了个光屁股的人揽在怀里，抱着走到火塘边上。小师傅往簸箕里面指。他把人放下来，背贴着地，拿起那几样药草在手上揉成一团。汁从药草里面挤出来，他药草渣子塞进小师傅口里，手心掬着药草汁抹在屁股缝里。那个口被他舔软了，手指很容易把药草抹进去。他推着小师傅的腰，让小师傅张开胯，腿被翻过来压到身体两边，那个口露出来，含着他抹进去的草药汁。

他伏下身，用舌头把糊在外面汁液往那个口里推，推到就想着法把舌头插进去。小师傅像条鱼一样挺着肚皮在地上挣动，腿被压住了，只能上半身一下下打在地上，腰挺起，脖子拉得老长，塞进嘴里没来得及吐掉的药草从他嘴角溢出来，有香味的药草渣子混着口水流到脸颊上。

他用舌头干小师傅，一下一下干得那个屁股不断收紧想夹住他。他的脸埋在弹又圆的屁股肉中间，时不时往前舔小师傅卵下面的地方一下。小师傅的东西被他用舌头干屁股干得硬邦邦，挺在空中，前面透明的水往小师傅肚子上滴。

小师傅哭叫：好了，可以了，进来。

他得了便宜还卖乖：你让我搞的啊。

小师傅瞪他：我让你搞。

他站起来，把老砦巫的衣服一件件脱掉。小师傅的腿弹回来瘫在地上。他把小师傅从褂子里剥出来，抱在怀里往床上带。布幔一掀，小师傅的背挨到床，他扒开那两条腿就插进去。

小师傅仰头：啊！

他一插进去小师傅就到了，白色的东西喷出来。他继续往里干，不管里面缩得厉害不停抽出来插进去，小师傅被干得直摇头，叫：不行了不行了。

他压下去舔人家眼角泌出来的泪，说：怎么不行了？

小师傅气死了，可是正在被他干，只好一边流眼泪一边说：被你干得不行了。

他得意地叫了一声，干得更猛。过一会，他抽身，把已经半失神的小师傅翻个身，掰开屁股再一次插进去。小师傅神智恍惚，只晓得叫，乖乖地贴着他的胳膊软绵绵地叫唤，发泄过一次的地方逐渐又硬起来，他干一下就在空中一弹。

他边干边问：爽不爽？爽不爽？

每问一次他的卵蛋就在小师傅屁股上拍一下。

小师傅被干得往前倒，又每每被他拉回来，摁在自己胯下。小师傅的背脊上出了汗，他低头去舔，拿舌尖把一个个汗珠舀起来。小师傅骂：你属狗啊！？

他不反驳，反而叫：汪！

这没脸没皮得小师傅都没辙，只能瞪他。他一往里插小师傅就瞪不动了，给顶得声音一下下从喉咙里冒出来。

他干得舒服，小师傅难受，要自己给自己弄他又不让，把别人手打开。小师傅气得骂他。

小师傅骂他：狗东西！

他一弯腰把小师傅撇过来的头捉着亲住，说：狗东西干你呢。

他猛地插到底，小师傅浑身痉挛。他到了，小师傅也到了。

他的东西多，又从小师傅胯间往下滴。他拿旁边不知道谁的衣服胡乱在两个人身上抹了一把，把小师傅往怀里一揽，倒在床上，说：陪我睡一下。

说完他就睡着了。醒过来的时候小师傅不在怀里，肚子是热的。他往下一看，小师傅不知道什么时候挪到了他肚子上，胸口贴着他腿，呼出来的热气一口一口烫到他的肚脐。

那颗毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他怀里，他想伸手去摸，又怕把人弄醒。

结果小师傅自己醒了。好像是觉得满舒服，小师傅的脸蹭他的肚皮。

他把小师傅拉起来，拉到能搂着腰的位置。小师傅迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看到他，一巴掌呼到他脸上。

啪！

他发愣，小师傅咯咯笑，然后转身从床上蹦下去。

他下到地上，脚底已经不疼了。那边小师傅已经拢好了火。罐子里面的东西重新沸腾起来。他没有吃东西就睡了，正饿着，凑过去和小师傅一人添了一大碗。

一边吃，小师傅伸出来脚，脚趾头圆乎乎的。

他拿脚推过来一个绸布绣了花的袋子。

小师傅说：你把这个装在口袋里，蛊就挨不到你了。

小师傅说：我大概晓得是哪个。板岩那个姓白的之前被麻老司整治过，他本事不行，不敢找麻老司，放个蛊对付你还可以。

他说：板岩离这里满近，你把姓白的得罪了他盯上你怎么办？

小师傅说：能怎么办？砦巫不就是做这个的。

他讲得很轻松。也确实是这样。几千年来巫蛊僧道在这里斗，哪里有什么缘由，但还是要斗下去，中间恩怨纠缠不是旁人能懂的。

就好比，小师傅帮他对付姓白的蛊师不代表小师傅和清化的人就不是一伙的。

清化的人不想要他的命，要的是尸体。有人不想他把尸体赶回去。

他接过袋子：我明白了。

小师傅低头喝糊糊，簌簌有声。

他把袋子拿在手里，看上面的刺绣。绣得很细致，是一对引颈的鸳鸯。

他好奇：这个图案有什么用？

小师傅把最后一口糊糊咽下去，抹抹嘴，说：没什么用。这个是我娭毑绣给我的，留给我娶亲的时候用。

小师傅说：砦巫又不能娶老婆。

他又说：我是化生子。

轻轻地说的。这里的风俗是化生子出门了就不能再进门，不然全家要死绝，也不能娶老婆，不能有后代，正适合当砦巫。

他明明知道，还是忍不住伸手在小师傅那个鼓着的脸颊上掐了一下。

小师傅瞪他。他说：谁叫你呼我巴掌？

他说：我下次来找你好不好？

他有一点点期盼，又有一点点怵。小师傅倒是满平常地答了一句：好啊。

其实他们也许都不觉得还能再见面。山林广渺，人进去了不再出来是常有的事。况且一个赶尸匠一个砦巫，一个到处走，一个哪里都不能去，何必要见面呢？

但他真的很想再见到小师傅，就只在这里，在这个时候想。因为出去他就要把尸体赶到辰州，雨是要停的，他要上路，小师傅可能会来拦他，可能不会。他想把小师傅再搂一搂，抱一抱，只能在这里想，出去了，就不能想了。就不会想了。

他已经披好了蓑衣，要去柴房，突然折返回来拉住小师傅，亲了人的嘴巴一下。

他什么都没有说，小师傅也是。他说：我走了。

他赶着尸体走过石桥。小师傅坐在屋外的竹凳上劈柴。歌声隐约地传来，他突然打了个寒颤，一滴雨水滴在他脖子没被蓑衣包住的地方。在屋子里烤火得来的暖意消散，手脚冰凉。他有一种不好的预感。

 

他又回来了。

雨还在下，天透着一点点灰白色。溪水涨到石桥之下，石台上的屋子里有火光，没有人站在屋外，吊脚楼下的柴房开了一个角。

他抹了一把脸，把挂在脸上的雨水全部抹掉。手上铃铛一摇，尸体一具接着一具跨过石桥。

他走不出去。树林太大，下着雨，他的本事不到家，师傅交给他辨方位的办法没有用。

或者有人不想让他走出去。

他将尸体赶进柴房。药还够管一天。只有一天。这个季节的空气湿，没有药尸体马上就会腐烂，就赶不到辰州了。

他爬上一角的楼梯，果然有备好烧上热水的桶子。他脱光跳进去，水哗地朝四周淹开。

他抬手掬水搓了一把头脸，从桶子里爬出来。他不管架子上的衣服是谁的，裸着就出去。小师傅正好站在堂屋里。他走过去。小师傅也不知道是看他的样子还是心虚，转身就跑。他冲过去把小师傅拽着往火塘那里拖。小师傅要挣开，他的手劲大，牵着小师傅的手腕把小师傅推倒在火塘间上。他自己覆上去，腿缠住小师傅的腿。小师傅伸手打他，反而被他把两个手都抓住了。他比小师傅高大半个头，壮上一整圈。

他一只手抓住小师傅的手，另一只手伸到旁边架着在烤的衣服里面把那个绸布袋子抽出来，咬开绳结，手抓着底部翻过来一倒，噼里啪啦掉下来一堆东西，有金蝉花，有阴生的桑树枝，还有一根苎麻布的布条，上面绣着蜈蚣和蛇。百足绕着走，无足不上路。

他把那根布条抖开，像抖开一面旌旗，上面的蜈蚣和蛇跟着张牙舞爪。小师傅扭开脸。他用布条把小师傅的手绑起来，绑得紧紧的。小师傅扭回来脸，恶狠狠地瞪着他，他也恶狠狠地瞪回去。

两个人这样恶狠狠地对峙，他把小师傅搂紧，捆起来的手夹在两个的中间，他的手摸到后面去，裤子一扒，猛地抽小师傅的屁股：跑啊！

小师傅被他抽得一缩，腿乱蹬。他又抽了一巴掌：叫你跑！

小师傅不服气，张口要咬他裸着的肩膀，结果上面的水没干，没咬住，牙齿狠狠磕在一起。

他往那张嘴上舔，小师傅不从，他硬把人箍着舔上去。小师傅张开口要骂他，他就趁机把别人的嘴咬住，舌头伸进去，一排一排刮小师傅的牙齿。

小师傅鼻子哼哼，呼吸不知不觉被他带跑了，两个人亲得分不开，涎水混在一起糊得满下巴都是。他的手改捏着小师傅的屁股。他特别喜欢小师傅的屁股，又圆又好捏。

他把小师傅松开，小师傅的眼睛泛着水光，很迷蒙的样子，下一秒低头就要把手上的布条咬开。

他赶紧把小师傅的下巴扳住，按回地上，他自己跨到小师傅身上压住绑起来的手坐着，胯间的东西抵着小师傅褂子的前襟，他往前动，那东西往前进，贴到小师傅嘴边。

他说：张嘴。

小师傅被那东西的头顶着嘴唇，咬紧牙看着他，最后妥协了，张开嘴，嫩红的嘴唇一嘬，把他吸进去。

他干过小师傅下面那张嘴，还没干过上面这张。他一干进去就觉得舒爽，小师傅这张嘴和下面的那张不同，没有那么紧，而是软嫩湿滑。他一下下往里干，小师傅吃不进那么多，脸颊凸起来一块，气只能从鼻子里出来。他顶到深处，那东西已经又胀大了一圈，前面的头顶得小师傅想呕，又呕不出来，头被他把着，嘴巴张大，费劲吞吐。小师傅的眼角都红了，泪挂在上面，像一片削出来的黄田玉屑屑。

他觉得小师傅这样满可怜，明明刚才还在气头上，看小师傅这个样子，笑了。

他有犬牙，一笑就龇出来压在嘴唇上，火光一烁，一亮。小师傅拿圆圆的湿湿的眼睛瞪他，嘴被他堵着，喉咙里面滚过一串话，听不清楚，应该是在骂他。

他一进，小师傅的喉咙抽紧，凶巴巴的眼神软下去。他又慢慢地抽出来，最后头拔出那张嘴，啵一声，堵在里面的涎水和他泌出来的东西顺着小师傅嘴角往下淌。

小师傅喘了两口，正要骂，他抓着人手把人提起来，自己往地上坐，变成小师傅跌在他身上。

他亲小师傅一口，把骂人的话堵住了，底下硬邦邦的地方往小师傅腿间顶，说：搂着我。

小师傅气呼呼地抬起被绑在一起的手臂，他一矮，从下面钻到中间去，这样就和小师傅脸贴着脸了。他凑过去亲小师傅的鼻尖。

小师傅还在生气。他又小师傅的脸颊、耳朵，故意往里面哈气。小师傅被搞得一抖。他把人抱紧，放软声音，说：好了嘛。

小师傅哼一声，倒是乖乖把他脖子搂住了。

他一只手抱小师傅的腰，一只手在旁边簸箕里面把那几种药草拿出来。会不会是药草让他走不出树林的？也许吧。就他这个样子，莫说是小师傅不让他走，要弄死他又有多难？

他不管了。

他帮小师傅把裤子蹬掉，让小师傅盘住他的腰，药草的汁直接挤在小师傅的屁股上，手带着往里抹。抹得差不多，他别头亲小师傅耳廓一下，说：我进去了。

小师傅白他：你告诉我做什么？

他笑，拿鼻尖去蹭小师傅的头发，一边慢慢地插进去。小师傅哼哼了两声。他动作很小心，顾着小师傅慢慢地在动，也不让小师傅出力气，自己慢慢往里顶再慢慢往外拔。没干多久小师傅就舒服了，猫一样软在他身上，跟着他的节奏一上一下。

他又说：好了嘛。

语气满乖。

小师傅不理他。

他把人放倒在地上，干进去，见小师傅还是不理他，一下抱着小师傅直起腰。小师傅的重量全落在他身上，下面又往屁股里面捅了一截，把小师傅捅出一个闷叫。

他再慢慢地站起来。小师傅要跑都没处跑，手给绑住了套着他的脖子，屁股里面插着他的东西，腿只好牢牢地箍着他，脸往他肩膀上一埋，干到兴头上肯定蛮好看，就是不给他看。

他也不生气，抱着小师傅往火塘间下面走，边走边干。小师傅在他身上一颠一颠，叫声全叫闷在他那一边肩膀。他看小师傅的颈子，看小师傅的下巴，小师傅的痣，说：好了嘛。

他已经抱着小师傅走到了堂屋中央。门是闭着的，顶上开了两个漏光的栅，看得见外面一如既往灰白的天空，还有雨，就好像他根本就没有从这里走出去，在林子里打转的这两天是他的一个梦。他还躺在火塘间的那张床上没有醒。

还是说外面的才是梦。屋子的外面。龙古坪的外面。再外面那个摧枯拉朽一样正在被摧毁的世界外面。哪一处才是真的？有没有哪一处是真的？他突然觉得很委屈。他想的这些小师傅知不知道？其实小师傅就是和清化那些人是一伙的，就是故意把他绊住。没有什么外面里面。就是骗他的。

他也不知道是委屈还是生气，自己的家伙拔出来，突然松手。小师傅往下掉。他从小师傅胳膊下面钻出来，把小师傅把着翻个身，从后面又干进去，说话说的却是：好了嘛。

小师傅给干得腿都软了，哪里有力气，被他插着才没有掉到地上，耷拉着头，肩膀一耸一耸的，不知道是不是哭了。他心软，又满心是戾气，把小师傅压着贴到对间墙上。隔着墙就是柴房。他拼命往里干，小师傅的手被绑住了借不了力，脚在地上蹬都蹬不住，胡乱叫出声，胯间硬起来的东西直跳，打到墙壁。

他猛干：你叫得真好听。

小师傅的嗓子唱起歌来脆，这个时候已经全浑掉了，断断续续，一声比一声高。他深深地干进去，小师傅一仰脖子：啊！

他骂：再叫就把死人叫醒了！

墙的另一边就是他带的尸体，小师傅的脸隔着几寸就要挨在尸体脸上。他把手伸到小师傅嘴里抠，抠得涎水直流，从他手指上流到他手掌心里。小师傅的叫声全吐到他手里，他觉得掌心热烘烘的，像掬到了一个什么，胯下拼命往小师傅肉嘟嘟的屁股里挤，把小师傅干到了，喷在墙壁上，隔着堵墙差着尸体几寸，顺着墙壁往下流。

他还没有到，怕小师傅难受，停在里面不动，心里头激动又难过，把小师傅一搂，头压下来贴在小师傅背上，说：好了嘛。

他想说：我不走了。

他不走了，他就留下来，陪着小师傅，让尸体烂掉，埋在院子里，和老砦巫一起。小师傅把他弄死也无所谓，也埋在院子里，半夜他就从土里爬出来，来干小师傅。

小师傅喘着气，身上在打摆子，手落下来贴着自己的大腿，不发一语。

他想：我不走了，好不好？

他把小师傅整个抱起来，胳膊抱着腿，小师傅没力气又动不了，被他这样抱着干，屁股还在抽搐，又被迫要咽他的东西。前一阵的情潮还没过，小师傅全身发红，仰头靠在他身上被他干，嘴里嘟囔，像在骂他又像在叫他。

他抱着小师傅往门边走，边走边想：好不好，好不好？

小师傅的屁股肉一下一下拍他，胯分得太开，被干得太猛，直发抖。他把小师傅抱到了门边，栅间漏进来的雨水寒气扑到两个人身上，激起来一层鸡皮疙瘩。他把小师傅抬起来又放下去，让那个屁股一口一口地吃他，他自己贴着小师傅的背舔，要把小师傅吃了。他是不走了还是走不了了？

他是谁？是外面的世界一个姓黄的，是龙古坪赶尸的麻老司的徒弟，是这个和还没上任的砦巫搞在一起的伢司。哪个都不是他。他不清楚。哪里都是梦，这一下他和小师傅贴在一起这么舒服，才是真的。

他不走了。他不要醒了。雨要永远下下去，树林没有尽头，尸体一直停在吊脚楼下面的柴房里，他搂着小师傅。

他知道不可能。屋里有铁器还有腊肉，还有布，这间屋子不是独立存在的，小师傅也会到外面去，到街子上去买东西。在某一个地方，这里是和外面连在一起的，小师傅是认识清化那些人的。仗是要打到这里来的。他是要走的。

他哽咽了一下，不知道是不是叫小师傅听到了，发了一个像是问询的声音。他把小师傅抱开，抱回火塘间，小心放在火塘边烤热的地方，下面垫着刚刚脱掉的裤子。火在噼里啪啦地烧，他拉开小师傅的腿干进去，小师傅抬起手对着他嗯啊叫。他把头钻到小师傅臂弯里，不是他搂着小师傅，是小师傅搂着他。他往里干，小师傅吸得他好舒服。他这才发现自己有这么多委屈，这么多难过，都压住了，压在心里头，这一下子才放出来，交给了小师傅。

他干得小师傅还没有到就抽紧身体，里面的肉软又韧，把他裹着，又像要把他化掉。他自己的下腹绷紧，腰被小师傅勾着，眼看是要到了，小师傅已经被干得在他怀里哭起来。

小师傅哭着说：被你干死了，要被你干死了。

小师傅说：你放了我吧。你放了我吧。

他又被这句话搞生气了。他不放。就不放。他姓黄，小师傅是个化生子。只告诉了姓什么还没所谓，不要说名字，这是师傅教他的。他愿意告诉小师傅，可是小师傅愿意听吗？是小师傅不要他了。

他一松，全给在小师傅里面。小师傅也到了，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，贴在他身上呜呜地哭。

哭着，抽一下鼻子，对他说：你看。

他回头，才发现有光。雨不知道什么时候停了，栅里面露出来的灰白一角变了颜色，一小块亮的，毛毛的边子，正在慢慢地朝天上涨开。天刚刚泛明。

小师傅汗津津地窝在他怀里，说：那是我的名字哩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中歌引自《黑暗传》。感谢网友整理。


	2. 三之二

雨在七点一刻的时候落下来，轻轻敲着灰瓦。夏日的傍晚日光迟迟不肯离开，他站在园子的一角，人群的最外面。戏台搭在水边的凉亭里，说是六点半开始的剧目，拖到不久前才堪堪上演。各色穿戏服的人走马登场。来这里的一大半是来凑热闹，大概看不懂。反正他看不懂。

不过他看懂了刚刚这场戏死了个人，现在场景转到了地府。可惜天还亮，背景音乐里鬼哭狼嚎得再怎么吓人，围观的人还是忍不住哄笑。

有个人凑过来：小哥哥，是卖戏剧节的周边吗？

官方搭的售卖处就在五步之外，他知道别人不是冲周边来的，挂上一个角度精确的笑，露出来虎牙，说：对，你要什么？我给你介绍一下？

他是舌灿莲花，从包里掏出明信片和挂饰，一张一张给对方看，讲解这是哪个园子，有什么典故。戏剧节之前他在这里做野导游，每个园子混张票进去，跟着旅游团走，一天走下来就能记住解说词是什么，换汤不换药。

他还在中间兼着夸了对方几句，有见识懂得长得又可爱多云云，大学生模样的女孩子被他夸得心花怒放，买了三套。他把钱收进包里，不远处官方售卖处的人睁一只眼闭一只眼。反正事后他是要给那边分成的。

戏剧节挺高尚吧？但钱很现实。

他转过头。戏台上正演到本来下了地府的女主角又要还阳，表现方式是布景连饰演地府一干人等的演员一起往下落，女主站在原地不动。看起来排场很大，其实很简单，布景是折叠起来，演员是顺着亭子两侧的梯子爬到水面铺的临时暗道再离开。白天布置的时候他来帮过忙，都见到了。

雨下大了一点。开始有人陆陆续续离开。他退到身后楼阁的檐下。雨水淅淅沥沥往下滴，戏台上的人唱起来，声音拖得很长，做楚楚可怜状。他虽然不懂，听得出来唱得不怎么地。

有个人从后面撞到他。

他回头，看见一张正好仰起来的沾了油彩的脸，最后一丝穿透雨幕的日光打着旋泛开在那张脸上，倒像是一个潜进夜里的精灵了。

 

他撞到的是个个挺高的男孩，一个帆布的背包背在胸前，转过头来一看，天正在暗下去，看得出来还挺帅。

男孩愣愣地看着他。他说：怎么了？

这不是一句陌生人间的开场白。

男孩又一愣，随即笑了。笑起来他才发现这个男孩子个子高但年纪估计不大，可能比他的学生还小些。当然这都是猜测，他自己就老叫人认成在校生。

男孩正要开口，远远有个女孩子冲这里挥手：Yu-chan！

男孩也挥挥手。

他说：你叫小鱼啊？

男孩又笑了。他想这个男孩子应该多笑。男孩说：嗯啊。

男孩说：您是带队来的老师吧？我记得您姓尹？

他点点头：你见过我？

他：你是志愿者？

小鱼：算是吧。

自然的亲切，微妙的戒备心。

他不往下问了，拿手在脸上抹一抹。妆是他在暗道上摸黑擦掉的，不知道擦干净没，总觉得脸上有一块绷得很紧。

再一抬头，小鱼正在端详他。

他：怎么了？

雨已经停了。本来就是夏日夜里断续的小雨。地上被洇湿了一些，修剪过的灌木立在水边，叶片上沾着新鲜的水滴。水汽腾在空中，尽管雨刚刚过去，夜已经迫不及待地黏稠了起来。

戏台上，男主角要被推出去杀头。还阳的女主角立在殿前，在犹豫。杀了他？放过他？皇帝垂垂老矣，正等着照妖镜搬上来，看这位公主还是不是人身。他问：女儿啊，你要的是他的头吗？

学生团队来实验戏剧节演出，不知道是谁的主意，把《牡丹亭》和《莎乐美》合成一出，扮上古典扮相来唱。准备很匆忙，剧本写得狼奔豕突，妆化道具惨不忍睹，打光和舞台调度之类的更是污糟，合起来反倒很滑稽。传统戏曲没人听了，何况还演到了莎剧的路子上。围观诸人看个热闹，看得津津有味。

小鱼问：你演的是判官？

他也不知道自己演的那个角色算判官还是算侍卫，得看这戏究竟归给汤显祖还是归给莎士比亚。

小鱼：我记得演出名单上写的不是你？

他：那个学生迟到了，我上去顶一下。

反正这一段没有唱词，他学舞蹈的出身，顶一段没有问题。

小鱼：哦。

像是没有话聊了。

本来就是陌生人，是撞在一起的。可戏还在唱，园子里还有安排在各处的表演，哪里都挤挤挨挨的是人，离开反而刻意得尴尬。

他随口说：其实古典园林还是一个人来最好。

小鱼说：是吗？

话匣子算打开了。他说：这里当然不一样。

这座园子几经改建分割，可以拿一处细节出来说，整体上再难回复当年的风韵。而且——

他说：太大了。

小鱼说：小的话当然还是人少好。

他：不是这个意思。

他想这该怎么讲？他抓住小鱼的手，没想太多。男孩的手大而暖。他拽着小鱼从廊下走出去。

人都挤在岸边，因为戏移到了水上，女主角躺在小舟中，慢慢下沉。怎么又移植了奥菲利亚？正好板桥上没人，他拖着小鱼过去，指给小鱼看：能看到那边山顶的亭子对吧？那里也能看到我们。

他回头，小鱼正看着他。

小鱼：嗯。

他说：你知道古典园林有什么特点吗？

 

这话真像是老师问的。他开玩笑：不知道。尹老师教教我？

其实他知道。步移景异这个词他一天上嘴皮挨下嘴皮要讲无数次，已经变成机械劳动了，站在这儿指给游客看，这个亭子对着那个角，再换个地方指给游客看，看，这两半屋顶合在一起成一个了。

尹老师摇头：说不清楚。

他被拖着继续向前走，从人群里挤过去。尹老师的话只说了半截，注意力又被别的东西吸引走了。那是外国来的表演者，抱着一尊立在桌上的半身石膏像。石膏像露出来半边，表演者补满了另半边，不断做着表情与动作，而石膏像从不回应。他其实不看这种东西，但是尹老师看得很用心，他就在旁边陪着。其实看看也挺有趣。

表演结束，表演者从桌后走出来。原来她只有一支手臂。

围观者发出惊叹声。尽管知道不应当，人还是难以不去对他人相异处投以注目。

尹老师像恍然大悟：缺陷不一定是——

接着像是现在才想起来他在，侧过头，问他：我是不是打扰你工作了？

他摇头：没有。

他说：戏剧也挺有趣的。

 

他是哪个开关被打开了。平常他不是话多的人，说话也慢，这时竟然滔滔不绝，舌头跑得快过了脑子，根本来不及斟酌，下一句话把上一句话顶出来。

他讲戏剧，讲古典的，现代的，传统的，实验的。他本来不是戏剧出身，跳舞是探索与表达，戏剧也是，而艺术总在某个隐秘处相通。他讲，情不知所起，一往而深，生者可以死，死者可以生。生而不可与死，死而不能复生者，皆非情之至也。这是强盗逻辑。这是艺术。

他讲，莎乐美真的爱约翰吗？道林格雷究竟是美还是丑？

他讲，阮大铖的品格糟不糟？糟。他的艺术好不好？好。艺术与道德有时相悖，有时相向，有时若即若离，有时亲密无间。这简直就是爱情。

他有些微的不清醒，像微醺。夜幕已经低垂，这座古城假作睡去了，而其中的人们浑然未觉。他们掉进古城的幻梦中，偌大的园子，这一处，那一处，相聚的人们，各自为了各自的剧目闪烁的灯光。人声鼎沸。灯火摇曳。他落在中间，既清醒，又糊涂。——他醉了。是艺术让他醉了。

梦中之情，何必非真？天下岂少梦中之人耶？

他的手还抓着小鱼的手，那只手也反握住他。

小鱼说：嗯。

 

其实他没听懂。

尹老师说的名词他有大半听都没听过，但他好像能懂那个意思。也许就像尹老师说的，在某个地方是相通的。他想那一定和尹老师也是相通的，不然这张脸怎么会这么迷人。年轻的脸。但尹老师应该不年轻了。他就是知道。他迷恋地看着尹老师说话时翕动的下颚线与被灯光映亮的颧骨边沿。一定是因为他握着尹老师的手，所以他也与艺术相通了。

他们一起挤在人群里，不只是手指，手臂也交缠在一起。他不知道尹老师要去哪里，尹老师好像也不知道。

他想起尹老师说这园子太大了，开口：不然我们走吧。

戏剧节在这一夜各个园子里都有演出。尹老师像是楞的，眨眨眼，点头。

他：我去打个招呼。

变成他牵着尹老师在人群里挤，挤到临近出口，人算少了一些。给他牵线搭桥进来的那个日本女孩刚好在这里，就是刚才叫他那个。他松开尹老师，不放心，说：等着我啊。

尹老师点头。

他走过去连比划带几句东北味英语地和女孩说了自己要到别处去，转头一看，尹老师还愣愣的，侧着头看着天上。

天上有什么？他抬头看，天就是天。

但尹老师看到的天应该不是这个样子了吧。那颈子修长，像一只天鹅。

他走过去，将尹老师的手牵起来。

王子被下了诅咒，只要有太阳当空就得化成野天鹅不停地飞行。黑天鹅假作白天鹅的样貌欺骗了众人。

他说：走吧。

 

他们像两个逃夜的学生一起偷偷溜出园子。出了门口，小鱼忽然松手往一边走过去。那里有个趁着戏剧节人多出来浑水摸鱼的推车，侧面红漆写：正宗桂花糖藕。

小鱼跟看车子的人比划，那人没有拿车上的，弯腰从车里面拿出来一截，切好，撒上桂花，盛在盘子里给小鱼。

小鱼端着那个盘子回来，上面插着两根签子。

小鱼说：喏，这个比放在外面的干净。

他拈起来一块。他不爱吃甜的，糖藕冰冰凉凉还渗着桂花香，正好适合夏日的夜。

他们有一口，没一口地吃，走在路上。下过雨的夜既炎热又有一丝清新，路上来往的全是和他们一样冲着戏剧节来的人，或者是游客，本地人倒是看不到了。这座城市的这个地方和别的地方都不一样，好像一方小小的异域。

不，园子才是异域，他们行走的是连接园子的通道。园子是里，城市是外，而对他们，园子才是外，城市反而是里。

他们进了另一处园子。这里只有一坐舞台，倾斜的圆形平面与地面即将相交，几乎裸身又全部涂白的表演者列队在平面与地面间不停地来回转动。

这里的回廊曲折，稍微绕出去几步原本能看到的舞台就看不见了。他说：其实晚上不是合适的时间。

逛园子当然白天来更好，晴有晴时，雨有雨时。晚上要是能秉烛夜游也不坏。但晚上总该清净一点。像这样，虽然看不见了，节拍悠长混着特殊效果的声音又能传到这里来。

他把小鱼带进一间院子。院子小小的，回廊一折一折爬在山上。他带着小鱼顺着回廊往上走，边走边说：你看。

他说：是不是每走一步，看出去，都像一幅画？

这是造园匠人的巧思，树不会动，水不会动，亭台楼阁更不会动。但人会动，景物随着人转，你借我半边树影，我借你一片屋瓦，干净的墙壁在后面衬着，拿洞门一箍，小小天地里可以有无数道景致。如果是在白天还有光，还有从花窗里透出来影影绰绰的景。可惜是在夜里。可惜舞台那里的灯光与声音一直渗过来。

——反而又是独一无二的。缺陷可以成为一种表现力。

他说：所以园林是一个人的。

因为每一个人看到的都不一样，哪怕是一方小小的园子，落在各人眼里便成了各人的世界。而世界之外还有世界，姑苏城有寒山寺。天地广渺。这个小小的园子既是其间的芥子，又包罗万象。是壶中天。

小鱼点点头，又摇摇头，鼻子皱起来，一副搞不太懂的样子。他笑了。园林也可以是两个人的。

 

他们从这个园子出来，又去了另一个园子。不知道已经几点了，不知疲惫的，或许只是痴迷于这份新鲜刺激的人们踏过一格又一格的石板路。哪里传过来像是评弹的唱腔，唱的却是：鸳鸯双栖蝶双飞~

尹老师骂：什么玩意！？

骂完大笑起来。

他也跟着笑起来。

两个人毫无计划地乱跑，撞到哪个剧目就是哪个剧目。他的周边反而没少卖。

他好像有一点懂尹老师的意思了。这个园子里同时搭了两台戏，一边是一公一母脸对着脸吵架，另一边是两个打扮得中性的少女，不发一语，用各种道具做镜像的表演。两边没有联系，恰好安排在一起。他和尹老师一起站得远远的，感觉竟像是在一出戏，两边撞在了一起。这就是艺术吗？

仲夏夜，谁在游园里惊了谁的梦，谁又把谁错当成了谁？

他偷偷看尹老师。尹老师看得入神，刚才吃过糖藕的嘴唇亮亮的，是被灯光照的。

他笑了，尹老师竟然发现了，问他：怎么了？

他指指尹老师颧骨的下面，耳朵旁边的一块：你的妆没擦干净。

尹老师往上一抹，抹下来点油彩，抱怨：你怎么不早告诉我？

他笑嘻嘻，拿自己的脸给尹老师比划，指着自己脸上那个位置：这儿。

他凑近。灯光太暗。他凑近了用食指在自己的脸上勾出来一个圈，尹老师和他做一模一样的动作，擦着那个地方。他们相对而立，相应而动，相视。他们成了表演者，看着彼此。他高一些，尹老师矮一些，两个人的呼吸在因雨而微凉湿润的夜里交错。

这几乎是一个吻了。

 

最后他们回到了最开始的园子。

通宵演出即将告一段落，剩下来的都是年轻人。他哈欠连天，眼睛都快睁不开了。幸亏有小鱼牵着他。

小鱼还兴致勃勃：待会我们去吃头汤面吧？

他：嗯。

他想这是一场短暂的相遇。学生团体想参加戏剧节又找不到人带队，他来帮个忙。明天，或者是今天，他就要走了。然后又要走了。其实他在哪一处都只是停留。应该不会再见到小鱼了吧。

他忽然想，也许他们会在别的地方遇见，又或者早就遇见过了。就好像他如果不是找错了路根本不会撞到小鱼。所有的相遇都是偶然与必然，在每一时每一刻悄然发生。

——是古城的梦给他的错觉。

小鱼说：我明白了。

小鱼说：就是那个，你讲的那个——

小鱼没说出来是什么，他却懂了，说：——壶中天？

小鱼：对。

壶中天地，目前古今，今日还明日。

小鱼说：——就是平行世界，对吧？说得科幻点的话。

他一楞。

说得没错，就是平行世界。一人的所见与另一人的所见，一出剧目与一出剧目，一座园子与一座园子，都是平行着的，又是嵌套着的，重重套着重重，层层套着层层。

小鱼忽然说：其实我不叫小鱼。

小鱼说：其实我叫景瑜。

小鱼拉过他的手，在他的手心写字，一边写一边慢慢地念：景——瑜——

他看着男孩低垂的眼睫，挺拔的鼻子，笑时冒出来的虎牙。多奇妙啊，一个人竟然可以与另一个人相遇，哪怕是在梦里。也许在这所有平行着的世界深处还有一个广博巨大的存在，它将这座古城托在自己的背脊上，每一处池水都联系着他，从他的身上涌出来。当这一夜过去，它便自沉眠中醒来。它的鸣叫会惊醒这个梦，但平行世界不会消失，会不断地，不停地，分裂着，延续着。巨物将它们全部承载。

小鱼说：也有人叫我鲸鱼。

手指还停留在他的掌心里，宽阔的肩膀被微曦的晨光勾勒出轮廓。没有形体的巨物仿佛正喷出水柱，自那中间，一轮红日升了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧目多有参考，不一一赘述。


	3. 三之三

尹昉很少熬夜，纯粹是因为不习惯。筹备工作很繁忙，他不好意思让别的工作人员忙活而自己走，留下来帮忙，结果快天亮了才出来。

他困得都快要命了，上眼皮磕下眼皮，走路拖拖拉拉的。同行的人已经走到了前面，还打算买个煎饼果子，叫他：尹昉！

他抬头，正好和一个人擦肩而过，闻到一股奇怪的味道。

他仔细回想了一下，是炭的味道。

那是挺高大的人，在这个时间带着一身炭的味道。怕是吃烧烤喝酒到现在才嗨完的人吧？年轻真有活力。

他胡思乱想，困倦到了一定程度，脑子反而转得飞快，就是不受控制，想到什么是什么。像在做梦一样。他想这座城市有多少人？有多少人会在街头擦肩？有多少人终生没有见过彼此？而他不是这里的人，他只是个过客。在哪里他都是过客。

他又想七人理论。每两个人之间只相隔五个人。世界并不是那么的大。

他又想相遇是难得，是珍贵的，是独一无二的。日本茶道所说的一期一会大约是这个意思。他又想照这么说的话刚刚与那个人的相遇就已经是错过了。

他听到有人叫：黄景瑜！

那个与他错肩的人应道：哎！

既是相遇。又是别离。直到下一次相遇。

天亮了。


End file.
